


What Happens in Vegas

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just hit the floor if bullets start flying and you'll be fine.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Planning on shielding me with your body Nick?”</i></p><p> <i>Nick did his best not to blush.  “Shut up.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ^^
> 
> A/N: Takes place pre-series for CSI, season 4 for Buffy...not Kyle or Heidi were in anything but season 1.
> 
> So Timeline wise...this happens about the same time as 'Monsters'.

What Happens in Vegas  
calikocat  
Word count: 2122

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX

“Kind of wish I had a gun.”

“You don't need a gun. We both know that.”

“Don't care. Having a gun would mean they probably wouldn't follow us.”

“Or they'd just follow to get the gun. A new toy for their next hit.”

“Hit? Really Heidi? They're gang bangers, not the mob.”

“So? Its Vegas isn't it?”

xxx

Nick stuck his head into the DNA lab where one Greg Sanders was head-banging to some hard rock tune. It wasn't really his kind of music, but he could appreciate a good beat, and the way Greg moved. “Yo!” He shouted over the music.

Greg immediately turned it down and spun to face him. “Hey Nicky. What's up?”

“I'm taking my lunch; you want anything from the diner?”

Greg eyed his watch. “You mind if I join you instead? I could take a lunch break; the diner should be pretty empty this time of night.”

Nick grinned because this was even better. “Dude, nowhere is empty in Vegas, no matter what time. Come on, I'll drive.”

“Awesome.”

xxx

The diner was almost empty, a few singles scattered through the room, a couple in a booth, and three gang bangers in the corner. “Maybe we should have chosen a different diner?” Greg murmured.

“Just hit the floor if bullets start flying and you'll be fine.”

“Planning on shielding me with your body Nick?”

Nick did his best not to blush. “Shut up.” They picked a booth so that they could watch the majority of the diner and all the comings and goings. The food they ordered was simple, easily prepared, and a light meal. After all they'd probably all be heading out for breakfast together once their shift was over.

They talked about the recent cases, and about the newest genetic journal Greg had read. It was good, companionable, and not bad for a first date...not that Nick had let Greg in on that fact...that he was counting it as a first date.

When they were done Nick paid for the meal before Greg could object, though the lab tech did give him a curious look. One that was thoughtful, as if he were putting together pieces of a puzzle and liking the picture that was being created.

Nick held the door open for him with a smile and they started toward the Tahoe, Greg started to ask a question, or he assumed it was a question, when a sound from the alley beside the diner caught their attention. Just great.

“Nick?”

“Get in the car. If I'm not back in four minutes call for back up.” He was already moving toward the alley, slipping into shadows, glad he was wearing dark clothing. Nick moved silently, CSI he might be, but he'd been a beat cop before and he knew the drill, but that didn't mean that he liked the scene he came upon.

The couple and gang bangers from the diner. All together behind the building, the bangers had the couple, God they had to be still in high school, backed against the wall of a neighboring building. Each with a weapon, flashy Desert Eagles.

Nick flicked the safety off on his piece and took a step out of the shadows just as the bangers raised their guns, pissed that the boy wouldn't comply with whatever their demands had been. Then there was a rush of air and fluid movement from something very large, followed by three loud cracks that were not gunfire, but bodies slamming into brick walls.

And Nick couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Could only stare at the dragon before him, khaki colored in the dim light of the alley. It stood in front of the girl, triumphantly over the bodies of the thugs, and then growled when it caught sight of Nick.

“Oh my god.” Greg's surprised voice from behind him caught Nick off guard...and the dragon lunged. Then for exactly three seconds Nick's world was a blur of khaki and copper scales and raking claws before the dragon in front of him backed off. Looking almost sheepish and definitely apologetic. It shifted back into the dark haired boy it had been before and the girl stepped up to take his hand.

Nick growled at them in warning. The boy shrugged. “Sorry. Didn't know.”

“Nicky?”

Nick looked down; a lot further than he should nave needed to meet Greg's eyes...and Greg looked so tiny staring up at him in awe. Wait...Awe? He held up his right hand...instead of human flesh he saw scales and claws, a bright and shiny copper. Holy crap he was a dragon.

“Nick?”

Nick huffed and leaned down to nuzzle at Greg's hair. Panicking would not help his Greggo.

“Pet him.” The girl said. “It will help him focus, help him change back.”

Greg gulped audibly and nodded reaching up to run his hand along the scales of Nick's jaw. The world blurred again and then they were closer in height, Greg's hand on his cheek. “Dude!”

Nick grinned. “Huh. You'd think I'd have figured it out by now.”

Greg frowned at him, but he hadn't moved his hand away. “What?”

“That you were mine.”

Greg snorted and gave Nick's cheek a sharp pat. “Really? I've been telling you about all my sexual conquests, but Nick all you would have had to do was crook your finger and say your place or mine and I'd have been all over you.”

Nick grinned, taking Greg's hand and placing a kiss on his palm before he looked at the teens. “You staying in Vegas?”

They shook their heads and the girl stepped forward to hand Greg, not Nick, a slip of paper. "My cell number. We're moving on. But who knows when we'll need to keep in touch. I'm Heidi by the way." 

"Greg, this is Nick." 

She gestured to the boy. "This is Kyle. So? Cell?" 

Greg dug out his phone and gave her his number, pocketing the card she'd given him. "This is weird." 

Heidi grinned. “Your dragon can explain it to you.” She eyed Nick. “I'm assuming you know what's up since you aren't asking questions and seem totally cool about the situation.

Nick nodded. “I know my lore.”

“That will make it easier for you two. We had to find our own answers, and Kyle almost died because we didn't know what we were supposed to be doing.”

“That sucks.”

She nodded. “Good luck.” Kyle took her hand and led her out of the alley, shooting a wink at Nick as they walked away.

Greg looked at Nick once they were alone. “Well?” 

“We have work...our lunch break is almost over...”

“Basics? Give me something Nick.”

“A dragon's first change is brought on by saving their soul mate.”

Greg blinked in sudden understanding. “Saving me made you...”

“Yeah, it did.”

Greg nodded. “There's gonna be sex right? Please tell me this soul mate thing involves sex because I am so tired of pining after you.”

“Definitely.”

“Thank god...so what do we do about the bodies?”

Nick eyed the three gang bangers. “I can hear their heart beats.”

“Really? Is that normal?”

“Dragons have pretty enhanced senses compared to humans.” He moved to check the damage of each thug. There was no blood on any of them. “Just knocked out I think.”

“So-”

Then Nick was moving back across the alley, faster than he would have thought possible and scooped Greg up in his arms. They were just out of sight when a bus boy exited the back of the diner, a bag of trash in his hand. Nick paused, just long enough to hear the boy dial 911, and then he was hauling Greg to the Tahoe.

Greg blinked in surprise as Nick buckled him in and then got in the driver's seat. “So we're not sticking around?”

“I don't like it, but its better this way. We don't want to out dragons everywhere.”

“I get that I guess, but there's a lot we're going to have to talk about.”

“Yeah there is...but for now we've got to get back to work, act like everything thing is normal.”

“But it’s not Nicky...because normally I'd be going home alone after shift, or breakfast with the team.”

Nick smiled as he started up the car. “So, after shift. Your place or mine?”

xxx

They chose Nick's place, and as soon as their shift was over they backed out of breakfast with the team and Greg followed Nick home. Once he was parked beside Nick's truck and out of his car it became a mad scramble of kisses and wandering hands until Nick managed to get the door unlocked.

Once they were indoors Nick pulled away, even though Greg was eagerly chasing the older man's lips with his own. “This is forever Greg. There's no walking away, there's no divorce.”

Greg let out a sigh of relief. “Like I could let you go knowing I could keep you for always.”

Nick tried to steer them toward the bedroom after that, leaving a trail of discarded clothes...most of them Greg's. They only make it to the couch. He had Greg naked, except for his socks, sitting on the back of the couch his legs wrapped around Nick's waist. Nick had only managed to lose his shirt and belt, his pants were undone and his cock just barely pulled free. “We won't need a condom, but some lube will make the ride a bit easier.”

“I've done this before Nick.”

Nick growled and nipped at Greg's throat. “It’s just with me from now on Greggo.”

“Don't want anyone else, and I'm already slicked up. Why do you think I was in the bathroom so long before we left the lab?” He smirked up at Nick and Nick wasted no more time, taking Greg's words as truth and slowly slipping into him. He didn't stop until he was all the way in and Greg's eyes were rolling back with a pleased groan.

The connection snapped into place then and Nick could feel what Greg felt, and knew that Greg had lied. He hadn't just been pining after Nick. He was already in love with him. Nick's eyes glowed just a bit at that realization. “You love me huh.”

“Yeah.” Greg's eyes met his again. “I can't believe you’re finally inside me, in more ways than one.”

“Yeah.”

“You can move any time Nicky.”

Nick grinned and pulled out a bit, only to be pulled back in by Greg's legs. “It’s not gonna last as long as I'd like.”

Greg bit his lip as he shifted, clenching as Nick kept moving. “I'm good with hard and fast, we can take our time later just—God!” He gasped. “Do that again.”

Nick let go, doing his best to hit that same spot on every push and pull he made until Greg's entire body clinched up with a cry and his mate left crescent nail marks on his biceps. 

When they come back down, their breathing even out and Nick kissed Greg, gingerly maneuvering the limp and satiated body. “Work with me Greggo, keep your legs around me.”

Greg grunted at the effort and locked his ankles at the small of Nick's back and Nick carried Greg to the bedroom...while still inside him. Greg's eyes were rolling back again, probably from the combination of aftershocks and the interesting movement going on inside of him and by the time they got to the bed Nick was fully hard again. 

He laid Greg down on the mattress they settled on it, lying on their sides facing one another. Nick was slower this time; and took his time. He explored all that he could see and touch of Greg, every part he could reach. When they came again it was soft and quiet and Greg tucked his face into Nick's throat, content.

Nick though still needed something. “Move in with me?”

Greg didn't bother looking up, too blissed out. “Does your bathroom counter have space for all my hair products?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, good thing you have a truck huh?”

Nick snorted and kissed his temple chastely.

XXX


End file.
